


Flying is the most fun (a figure skater can have without taking their clothes off)

by vangoghingtohell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek doesn't know yuri, Relationship Fluff, Yuri is typical Yuri, aged up yuri, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghingtohell/pseuds/vangoghingtohell
Summary: Yuri is in a huff when he's told he has to sit next to someone on his way home from Japan. That changes as he gets to know his seatmate, one Otabek Altin. Fluff ensues.





	

     Yuri was in an utter and totally foul mood. He was facing a four hour long flight and the air hostess had just told him that there would be someone sitting next to him. Yuri wasn’t the most sociable human being, even at age 18, he was, according to Yuuri and Victor, still just as bratty as ever. _Why_ had he let himself be talked into this situation? He had booked a first class seat, and because of a mix up, the airline offered him two business class seats as compensation when he was informed that the first class cabin was overbooked. Now he was being told by a stewardess with an obviously fake smile that he’d have to share his two seats with another passenger for FOUR HOURS. To say Yuri was angry was an understatement. He was absolutely _livid._

With a quiet thump, a stranger only slightly taller than himself, sat in the chair next to him. He had an undercut, and was more heavily built that Yuri. His face wore an expression that was as unreadable to Yuri as an entire book written in mandarin. He turned to Yuri and raised the corners of his mouth slightly, and upon seeing his seatmate’s expression, dropped them again. Yuri harrumphed a greeting at him and then pointedly turned away to look out the window. He watched Astana’s airport roll past the window as the plane made its way along the taxiway.

     Yuri had been in Astana for a full day, waiting for his delayed flight to finally leave. He was flying from Japan back to Moscow after spending a holiday at Yu-Topia. He never should have agreed on flying via the Kazakh Capital, but Aeroflot had stopped direct flights from Japan because of some pilot strike or something. So, here he was, trapped, next to some random stranger.

     The plane, it seemed, was reaching the runway. “What’s your name?” said the stranger from behind him. “Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky,” he grunted back dismissively. “Hi Yuri, I’m Otabek.” “Good for you.” Yuri found it a little weird that this man didn’t know who he was, he had already been ambushed by multitudes of Yuri’s Angels at the Departure Lounge. Thankfully, he managed to sneak away and board the plane without them knowing.  He silently thanked fate that the janitor’s closet in the bathroom had was accessible from outside as well.

With a growing roar that came from somewhere below, Yuri’s slender frame was pushed into his seat. He glanced at Otabek, and realised that the man’s knuckles were white. “Hey, Otabek, how old are you?”

“21” came a shaky reply. That confirmed it. This man, who looked like he could probably throw Yuri with ease, was afraid of flying.

_Oh my god, he’s already looking green, we’re not even off the ground._

As if in response, he felt the all too common crushing force as the plane launched itself into the air.

_He better not puke, this jacket is frickin Armani._

“Well, I’m 18. Most people already know that, seeing as I’m world famous.”

“Really? For what?”

“Do you really not know who I am? You must be kidding”

“No, I’m not kidding,” came a shaky reply, and a stiff swallow.

Yuri’s mood softened considerably. “Is this your first time flying?”

“How’d you guess? Was it the knuckles? Or the swallowing?

Yuri smiled. This man obviously had some sense of humour. “Talk. Say something. Anything”

“What?” Yuri was shaken out of his thoughts.

“Distract me, tell me about yourself. Or don’t. Just talk.”

“Oh. Well. Um, I’m a figure skater from Russia, and I’m going home from a holiday in Japan. What about you?”

“I’m a motorbike mechanic.” Otabek’s replies were short, like he thought he’d throw up if his mouth was open too long.

“What’s a motorbike mechanic going to do in St Petersburg?’

*Attention Passengers, we have now reached cruising altitude. It is now safe to remove your seatbelts and move freely around the aircraft cabin. The Lunch service will begin in ten minutes. Due to winds and airport congestion, the journey to St. Petersburg will be 30 minutes longer, meaning we will touch down in approximately four hours and thirty minutes*

      Yuri cursed in Russian. He undid his seatbelt and slid over Otabek. “I’m just going to see about getting a drink”

\--

     When Yuri got back to his seat, Otabek looked less green. Probably because the plane was flying smoothly. He carefully set his champagne glass down and then stepped over Otabek, reaching over him to get his glass.

“So, what’s a mechanic gonna do in St. Petersburg?”

“Well, actually, my dream is to be a figure skater. I won a scholarship to train at St. Petersburg, my coach signed me up in secret. I run a small garage in Astana, it brings in the money.”

“Obviously a lot, seeing as this is business class”

“No, this was paid for by the skating school. Actually I was going to move to St. Petersburg, but the place I was gonna stay at went under. I’ll figure something out when I get there. Yuri though about offering him a place. He opened his mouth to speak.

     At that moment, a few things happened at once. One, the plane started shaking violently. Two, the girl walking past fell over onto the two men. And three, Yuri’s champagne went flying and shattered against the wall.

*We are simply experiencing some unexpected turbulence, please remain calm.*

Yuri, ignoring the fact he was covered in champagne looked over at Otabek, who had reflexively grabbed his hand and hadn’t let go yet. He was blushing furiously. Yuri opened his mouth to say something when-

“IT’S YURI! GIRLS! IT’S YURI PLISETSKY ON _OUR_ PLANE!”

     Otabek dropped Yuri’s hand before the girl saw. Within seconds, they were surrounded by a gaggle of fans, as the flight attendants desperately tried to calm everyone. The commotion increased as other passengers tried to see what all the fuss was about. Yuri found himself presented with what seemed like a hundred pens and headbands and a cavalcade of other things to be signed. A hostess had waded through the group. _Finally, help is here,_ he thought. That was, until she waved a serviette and a branded airline pen at him. He looked over at Otabek who had shrunk into his seat, looking absolutely terrified.

_What do I do he’s looking ready to puke again oh my god there’s wine on my jacket what do I do_

Yuri shouted “STOP! MY FRIEND OVER HERE IS GETTING ANXIOUS! I’LL SIGN ALL YOUR AUTOGRAPHS WHEN WE LAND PLEASE GIVE US SOME SPACE!!”

     It only took him ten minutes of frenziedly screaming words along those lines for the crowd to disperse. He made the hostess leave by signing her stupid serviette. Finally, quiet returned to the cabin. Otabek looked super thankful, eventually calmed himself down, looked up at Yuri with his deep brown eye and said “So I guess you weren’t lying when you said you were famous, huh?” Yuri could tell he was trying to hide the tremor in his voice. His face had already returned to his trademark (Well, Yuri could only guess, seeing as he only met Otabek at the start of this flight).

     Yuri pulled off his jacket, put it in his travel pack, and donned a jumper with an image of a snarling tiger on it.

“No, these are all people I paid beforehand to pretend I was famous. I’m actually a small-time florist from a suburb in Murmansk”

     At this, Otabek laughed. Yuri felt a small flutter in his stomach.

“So how come you’ve never heard of me?”

“I don’t really keep up with the world of international figure skating. I suppose I didn’t even take it seriously until a year ago. That’s when I got a coach.”

“Huh. Hey, Otabek?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you Beka?

“Only if you let me call you Yura” Yuri frowned. He only ever let people close to him call him that. He decided to take a leap of faith.

“Okay.”

\--

     Yuri felt himself being shaken awake.

*Passengers, we are preparing to land in St. Petersburg. Please return to your seats, fasten your seat belts, return your seats to the upright position, and stow your tray tables*

“Yura, wake up”

“Hmmm, what’s happening, where am I? What?”

“We’re landing” said Otabek through clenched teeth.

Yuri put his hand on Beka’s “It’ll be alright.” Beka was green again. The plane was flying a bumpy approach. Otabek suddenly grabbed a sick bag, and knocked his energy drink over. Yuri felt a sharp cold on his chest.

     Otabek realised what had happened after he was done throwing up.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY YURI!”

     Yuri was soaked right through to the skin. Otabek pulled out a shirt with a panther on it, and handed it to him.

“Here you go, sorry Yura”

     As Yuri pulled his jumper off, he said “Why would you even have one of those drinks, Beka? They’re disgusting”

“I didn’t want to fall asleep, in case something happened.”

“I’d have protected you, Beka.”

     He thrust the jumper at Otabek and took the shirt. He pulled off his own, revealing his lean torso. Otabek tried his hardest to avoid gaping. He pulled Otabek’s panther shirt over his head.

“It’s too big.”

“It’s a perfect fit, Yura”

     In their commotion, they hadn’t noticed how low the plane was. When it hit the ground, Otabek, grabbed Yuri’s hand again, startled. He didn’t let go when the plane slowed down. They stared at each other, then Yuri looked away, the ST. Petersburg terminal, and home, beckoning. He turns to say something to Beka, who was, to his surprise, a lot closer than he thought, leaning to look through the window. Before he knew it, he had accidentally kissed him. Yuri went red in the space of 2 seconds and started stuttering.

“Oh my god I’m sorry that was an accident”

“I liked it” said Beka, and leaned forward. Yuri did too. This time, it wasn’t a mistake.

     As they got up to grab their bags, Yuri spoke: “Hey, Beka, you said you didn’t have living arrangements, right?”

“Yeah”

“Do you… maybe… want to stay with me? At my apartment? I have a spare room.” He blushed again.

“Only if you take me sightseeing,” replied Beka with a smirk.

"You're not so anxious now that we're on the ground, huh?" Yuri retorted

"Nope!" said Otabek.

Yuri smiled. He grabbed Beka’s hand and pulled him down the aisle and out of the plane. He barely even registered the autographs he gave out to the girls from the plane, and all the photos he took with them, Beka was a part of too. Together, they made their way through customs, Otabek smiling giddily as Yuri excitedly pulled him into a taxi.

“I can’t wait to show you St. Petersburg!” he said, in a tone that was so very not Yuri Plisetsky and together, they looked out of the windows, watching the city go by, hands clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic be kind guys!!  
> I might update it as a series but idk


End file.
